Parents and caregivers of infants and young children that wear diapers are frequently obliged to perform diaper changes away from home. Although public restrooms are often the most convenient place to perform a diaper change, many bathrooms, particularly men's restrooms, do not provide a diaper changing station. Further, many public restrooms lack any diaper changing facilities and such public restrooms are frequently unkept and soiled or broken.
As such, when a change of diaper for an infant is required, many parents and caregivers are presented with a dilemma. They may either change the diaper in public on any surface they may find adapted to the task, or to ensure the safety and privacy of their child, they may be forced to employ restroom counters or floors, in less than desirable conditions, to create improvised changing tables.
U.S. publication 20100138995 of Smith teaches a door mountable infant change table. The device as taught by Smith is capable of engaging to a door such as that in a restroom stall and securely supporting a baby during a diaper change. However, the device as taught in Smith is unportable in a primary state of use. Further, the device is non-collapsible and therefor lacking in the ability for easy transportation and non-home use.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,887,335 of A. Gant attempts to improve upon the patent to Smith by teaching a collapsible and portable baby changing device which can be temporarily installed onto and hang from a bathroom door or stall divider. This device, however, can only fasten to doors or board structures with an accommodating and mating height and width. Consequently, as taught it could not, for example, be employed in many park restrooms with thick brick walls and dividers or in single-room restrooms without a divider or a gap above the door to engage.
As such there is a current unmet need for a diaper changing table that is highly portable and extremely compact so as to provide a safe and sanitary surface for performing diaper changes on the go. Such a compact and secure diaper changing device should be configured for easy deployment and easy storage and and should be engageable to a support such as the user, and therefor not reliant on the specific geometry of restroom or private enclosure.
Still further, such a portable baby changing station should be light in weight to easy transport by a user and should be composed of a durable material to allow for constant transport and usage without becoming easily damaged. Additionally, such a changing station device should easily contract to a very small linear configuration for storage and transport, but easily expand and ensure safety and comfort during use.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitation related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.